Das Fenster
by psycholiki
Summary: Eine kleine, traurige aber wie ich finde schöne Geschichte über einen traurigen Woody, der von Buzz getröstet wird...


Eine Woody x Buzz Fanfiction

WARNING: YAOI

Don´t like, don´t read.

Das Fenster

Buzz wachte langsam aus tiefem Schlaf auf. Er blinzelte, einmal, zweimal. Es war noch nicht einmal Morgen. Dämmerlicht tauchte Andys Zimmer in blaugraue Schatten.

Der Space Ranger wandte den Kopf. Er lag auf der Kommode neben Andys Bett. Der Junge hatte sich tief in die Bettdecke gekuschelt und schlief so friedlich wie ein Kind nur schlafen konnte.

Buzz lächelte. Dann sah er sich um. All die anderen Spielzeuge schlummerten noch. Es war so still.

Fast hätte er die Gestalt übersehen, die auf dem Fensterbrett saß und sich dunkel vom aufhellenden Himmel dahinter abhob. Buzz stemmte sich in eine sitzende Position hoch, ohne die Gestalt dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Er erkannte das Profil, den Hut und die Art wie sich die langen Arme um die Knie schlangen.

Es war eines dieser Bilder, vor denen man sich scheute sie durch seine bloße Anwesenheit zu zerstören.

Buzz rang mit sich, entschied sich dann aber doch dazu Woody Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Fast lautlos kletterte er von der Kommode herab, benützte die Knäufe der Schubladen als Treppe. Es dauerte eine kurze Weile ehe er das Zimmer durchquert und das Fensterbrett erklommen hatte.

Dann stand er neben Woody und sah auf ihn herab.

"Howdy.", sagte er leise.

"Howdy.", entgegnete der Sheriff ohne aufzusehen. Seine Stimme klang matt. Er hatte das Gesicht halb abgewandt, den Blick aus dem Fenster gerichtet.

Buzz sah ihm an, dass er den Himmel nicht sehen konnte; die braunen Augen fixierten irgendetwas in weiter Ferne, möglicherweise sogar etwas dass es nicht gab.

Der Space Ranger zögerte. Woody wirkte nicht abweisend, aber auch nicht gerade einladend. Reine Gleichgültigkeit ging von dem Cowboy aus.

Buzz setzte sich langsam neben ihn und folgte seinem Blick. Ein paar Wolkenfetzen zogen lahm über das stählerne Grau da draußen. Nach einer Weile sah er verstohlen Woody an. Was er sah, gefiel ihm nicht.

Der Sheriff wirkte so unsäglich müde. Die braunen Augen waren glanzlos und ohne Fokus, die Mimik ein weißes Blatt Papier.

"Konntest du nicht schlafen?", hörte Buzz sich fragen.

"Doch.", war die Antwort. Woody sprach so leise, als habe er Angst das Heben seiner Stimme würde genügen um den Morgen nie anbrechen zu lassen.

"Du siehst müde aus, Pride."

Ein seltsam wehmütiger Ausdruck erschien auf Woodys Gesicht.

"Ich bin nicht müde, Buzz. Nur alt." Wieder dieser Ton.

Der Space Ranger wusste darauf nichts zu sagen. Er dachte über die Worte seines Freundes nach, versuchte zu verstehen.

Hilflos stieß er Woody an der Schulter an, spürte keinen Widerstand und musste sich zwingen zu sprechen.

"Hast du etwa Angst aus der Mode zu kommen?"

Der Cowboy erwiderte nichts. Jede Regung schien ihm schwer zu fallen.

Es war an Buzz, über den Scherz zu lachen. In der Stille klang es jämmerlich und falsch und rasch ließ er es sein.

Weitere quälende Minuten vergingen, in denen Buzz Woody betrachtete und in der unergründlichen Miene des Sheriffs nach einem Anhaltspunkt fahndete.

"Du siehst müde aus.", wiederholte er besorgt.

Woody reagierte nicht.

Buzz biss sich auf die Lippen. Er saß neben ihm und hätte genauso gut am anderen Ende der Welt sein können. Um die Distanz zwischen ihnen aufzuheben, legte er Woody einen Arm um die Schulter und drückte ihn vorsichtig an sich, rüttelte ihn sachte.

"Was hast du, Partner?", fragte er freundlich murmelnd.

Immerhin schaffte er es, dass Woody ihm endlich in die Augen sah. Das Leuchten kehrte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in die braunen Augen zurück und verlosch dann wieder.

Buzz schluckte. Er hielt dem Blick nicht stand und sah weg. Woody tat es ihm gleich.

Um die Situation zu retten, schob sich der Space Ranger hinter den Cowboy, sodass dieser zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen saß.

"Ich möchte dass du schläfst, Woody.", sagte Buzz und zog den Sheriff sanft an den Schultern nach hinten, bis der schmalen Rücken an seiner Brust lehnte.

Woody ließ es willenlos mit sich geschehen, widersprach nicht, kämpfte nicht.

Die Wärme die sein weicher Körper ausstrahlte, beruhigte Buzz ein wenig. Er lauschte dem gleichmäßigen Atmen des Cowboys, während der Himmel sich allmählich zart blau verfärbte.

Wieder verging eine ganze Weile der Stille, in der Buzz über Woodys Verhalten und Worte nachdachte.

Diesmal war es der Sheriff, der das Schweigen brach.

"Ich liebe dich."

Die Worte kamen so ruhig, so leise und beiläufig über die Lippen des Cowboys, dass sie Buzz trotz seiner Überraschung vollkommen richtig erschienen.

Der Space Ranger konnte das bange Warten des Mannes fast schmecken. Es schmeckte bitter, ein Hauch von sandiger Hoffnung schwang untertönig mit.

Buzz wusste, dass er reagieren musste, ganz gleich wie, aber er durfte diesen Moment nicht verstreichen lassen.

Seine Arme umfingen Woody etwas fester.

"Das ist gut, Woody.", sagte er, legte alles an Wärme hinein derer er fähig war.

Es reichte nicht.

Der Cowboy versteifte sich fast unmerklich in seinen Armen, die Stille verhärtete sich und selbst das Blau des Himmels schien kühler zu werden.

Die folgenden Worte brachen Buzz das Herz.

"Ich verliere mich in diesem Zimmer, Buzz. Alles ist so weit weg gerückt, als hätte man mich ausgeschlossen." Er gab einen kleinen, erstickten Laut von sich, wie ein Schluchzen.

Buzz war unfähig weg zu hören, unfähig etwas zu erwidern.

"Ich fühle mich so allein gelassen."

Der Space Ranger fürchtete, Woody würde jeden Moment die Fassung verlieren, aber selbst dazu war der Cowboy zu erschöpft.

"Woody...", flüsterte er und schmiegte sich an ihn, als könnte dieser unter seinem Griff einfach zerbrechen, sich auflösen.

"Niemand hat dich allein gelassen. Wir waren da."

Woody bedeckte sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen. Ein leichtes Schütteln ging durch seinen Körper, aber er weinte nicht.

Buzz legte bedächtig seine Wange an Woodys, darum bemüht ihm so nahe wie nur irgend möglich zu sein.

"Wir waren immer da. I_ch_ war immer da.", sprach er weiter.

Woody schüttelte leicht den Kopf und Buzz wollte schreien vor Frustration.

"Du warst es, der sich von uns entfernt hat.", sagte er mit vor Bemühen rauer Stimme. Er hielt Woody noch fester, war sich sicher, dass er ihm weh tun würde.

"Bitte, Woody... komm zurück zu uns."

Der Cowboy kämpfte den schwersten Kampf seines Lebens.

"Komm zurück zu mir."

Mit den ersten Tränen, dem ersten Schluchzen wusste Buzz, dass er es geschafft hatte.

Der weiche Körper spannte sich an, ein haltloses Zittern schüttelte ihn, aber Buzz wusste, dass es sein musste; nur so konnte Heilung eintreten. Er hielt ihn, hielt ihn sicher in seinen Armen, umfing ihn und vertrieb die Kälte mit seiner Wärme.

"Ich liebe dich, Woody.", flüsterte er an der Wange des Sheriffs und seine Worte waren so durchtränkt mit ehrlicher, aufrichtiger Liebe, dass es ihn fast schmerzte.

"Lass mich nie wieder allein."

Woody schluchzte hart auf.

"Es tut mir Leid. Alles tut mir so Leid.", keuchte er, vor Tränen kaum fähig zu sprechen.

"Nichts muss dir Leid tun. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht.", beruhigte Buzz ihn, sah es als seine Aufgabe die heißen Tränen weg zu küssen.

Woody wandte sich halb zu ihm um, seine Augen berstend vor unausgesprochenen Gefühlen, der vor zu lange zurückhaltenden Tränen feuchte Mund leicht offen stehend.

Buzz verschloss die bebenden Lippen mit den seinen, schmeckte Salz und empfand eine Süße deren Würzigkeit ihn zu ersticken drohte.

Vier Hände und zwei Münder reichten nicht aus um zu erkunden was es zu erkunden galt, zu geben was gegeben werden musste.

Zeit wurde zu einem Mysterium das sich nicht messen ließ.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen streichelten die beiden in die Wirklichkeit zurück und sie blinzelten in den neuen Morgen.

Der Sturm hatte gewütet und nun hatte er sich gelegt.

Buzz sah Woody lange in die braunen Augen, deren Funken sich wieder entzündet hatte und heller denn je brannte.

"Guten Morgen, Cowboy.", sagte er sanft.

Woody lächelte und es war als ginge die Sonne erneut auf.

"Guten Morgen, Space Ranger."

Buzz wich ihm keine Sekunde von der Seite, aber er streckte sich so weit er konnte, griff mit beiden Händen nach dem Vorhang und zog ihn ein Stück weit vor, schirmte sie gegen das Zimmer und die Außenwelt ab und Woody war es, als warf der Space Ranger eine Tür in ihm zu, die schon viel zu lange offen gestanden und ihn gezwungen hatte immer tiefer in sich hinab zu steigen.

"Ich bin müde.", sagte Woody und vergrub sich in Buzz´ Armen, rollte sich zusammen und schloss die Augen, ganz so wie es Kinder tun.

Buzz tupfte einen sanften Kuss auf seine Stirn.

"Dann schlaf."


End file.
